Antithesis
by Ji-soo
Summary: Namikaze Menma loves shiny things, he hoards them by the mass, but he especially loves the bright, shiny blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. And he will have them no matter what.


AN: This is the prequel to a longer story I'm going to be working on in a later time but I hope you guys like it. Menma is such an unexplored character that I wanted to bring him to life, he had everything Naruto couldn't have and yet he became the complete opposite. R&R!

* * *

Antithesis

* * *

There were few things Menma liked and even more things he disliked but the thing that Menma loved the most were shiny items. He loved the way they would sparkle, the way everyone would stare at them with wide, admiring eyes and he loved the jealousy he could see in their eyes. Oh, Menma loved to tease them with his precious shiny things, and because he loved to see the envy burn at the others, he had taken up the habit of swiping anything shiny that caught his eye. His parents never really paid much attention to the amount of shiny things that were beginning to clutter up his room, never paid any attention to the way Menma was becoming malicious and he kept it that way.

A year after having taken over the duty of jailor to the Kyuubi, Menma saw his bright blonde hair darken until it was pitch black, his mother lamented the loss of his hair color but said it was only a side effect to having the Kyuubi inside of him. But his mother had no idea, Menma loved to just sit outside the cage of the Kyuubi and watch the fox snarl and yell insults at him. But the fox could never reach him instead Menma loved the way the water would warm when the fox's chakra started to leak out and the incredible high he got. Oh, he loved to rile up the fox!

And then one day, Menma had been floating gently in the water loving the way it would lap at him when he saw the fox still from it's efforts to tear him up. He had never seen the fox suddenly stop, he would usually continue to grumble and glare poisonously at Menma. No, the fox's eyes had taken a faraway look and he started to cackle in absolute ecstasy, its massive tails hitting the wall behind him and making the whole room tremble.

"Show me."

The fox looked at him and smirked. "You love shiny things, don't you worm?"

Menma stood up from the water and glared at the fox; he hoarded shiny things. "Show me."

The fox grinned so widely all his teeth showed but Menma held no fear for the beast, the stupid demon was his to use as he pleased. The fox waved one of his tails and in the water an image started to form, at first hazy but soon Menma was staring at another him, with bright blonde hair, and the most amazing, sparkling, _shiny_ blue eyes he had ever seen. His own eyes had darkened to a cobalt blue and didn't shine as spectacularly as the other him.

Menma was mesmerized at the other him, he watched, as shiny blue eyes would change so drastically with emotions, in happiness they would light up so wonderfully and in anger, there would be a maelstrom in them. Menma loved the way scarred cheeks would pink in anger, the way soft pink lips would form a pout unconsciously. Oh, Menma wanted this other him all for himself.

The image suddenly cut off and Menma screamed at the fox in irritation, he wanted to see more, to see those eyes again!

"Show me!"

The fox merely turned his back on him and fell asleep, he cared not for the insults and taunts Menma threw his way and eventually Menma exited his mind and woke up under a tree, the sun warming his body nicely. Menma watched his stupid teammates arrive, and before when he would love to have stared at Sakura's green eyes, he could only think now that they were so dull compared to the bright blue eyes of the other him.

Menma was thirteen years old when he glimpsed the shiniest eyes he had ever seen and he would hoard them for himself.

Getting the fox to show him the other him was humiliating, the fox loved to leer at him as Menma practically begged on his knees for a chance to see the other him. He would yell and demand and curse the stupid fox until he was so frustrated and ready to leave the mindscape that the fox finally pulled the image again.

Menma was quiet in a second, and on his knees he watched the other him reverently. What was the name of the other him? Was it also Menma? No, that didn't fit the other him, so Menma watched and tried to read the other's lips but he couldn't, he hadn't learned that yet.

"You disgusting worm, dirt under my paws." Menma ignored the fox and continued to watch the other him. Pink lips looked so soft and sweet. "Don't you want to know his name, you vile rat?"

Menma snapped his head up so fast he heard something crack but the stupid fox knew the other's name! "Tell me."

The fox began to laugh uproariously, the water rippling and distorting the image of the other him. "Stop it and tell me, you idiot!"

"So vile, I can smell the arousal on you." The fox curled up and leaned his muzzle on his front paws. "Trash always looks for more trash."

Deep red eyes closed and the fox fell asleep instantly, the image of the other him disappearing but not before Menma heard a voice, so different from his own, echo throughout the sewer.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Menma found he was narcissistic enough to fall in love with another version of himself. Oh, he would spend nights and sometimes days in his mindscape, the sewer becoming a second home, where he would spend the entire time staring at Naruto. Watch Naruto blossom under his gaze, watch blue eyes shine and sparkle and Menma wished everyday that he could reach into the water and pull Naruto out and keep him.

But Menma had also seen the other Sasuke and he hated him like Menma had never hated anyone else. He hated the way Sasuke would stare at Naruto, the way he would only smile when Naruto was yelling at him, the way Sasuke would never cower away when Naruto touched him. Sasuke was also entranced by the beauty and splendor that was Naruto. But Naruto belonged to Menma and he was going to keep it that way.

Menma couldn't do much; he had been holing himself up in the library looking for anything to help him, anything to make Naruto his.

Menma is fourteen when he touches himself to the image of Naruto.

In his mind, he watches as Naruto bathes and he can't help the way his body reacts. He becomes so incredibly aroused at the sight of Naruto's naked self, he cares not that the fox is only a few feet away and watching him with a malicious smirk on its face. Menma notices that while him and Naruto are essentially the same person, they are not the same in every way. Where Menma is slightly bigger in muscle mass, Naruto is a bit slimmer and packed tighter, and that's all the difference Menma needs.

He pulls himself out from his pants and watches with half lidded eyes as Naruto washes his body, starts to stroke himself when he sees the way Naruto's cheeks have darkened to a beautiful red. He wants to close his eyes and imagine Naruto's beautiful pink mouth on him but he can't. He wants to see the real Naruto, wants the real Naruto so badly. The fox is laughing, laughing so loud it's echoing horribly in the small space but Menma could care less, he pumps himself faster and imagines Naruto is the one doing it. He wants to see bright, sparkly blue eyes shine with lust.

Menma cums not a second later when he imagines what it would feel like to be inside Naruto, what it would feel like to have pink lips on his own and hear moans escaping. The fox laughs and laughs, calling him all kinds of insults as Menma stares at the beautiful eyes of the one person he cannot have.

Menma is fifteen when he finally discovers something in the library, a seal that is so complicated he can't even begin to unravel it. He memorizes it and when he wakes up in his mind, he draws it up for the Kyuubi, and watches Naruto with rapt attention until the fox decides to help him.

"You are vile, disgusting rat! I can smell the arousal on you; you want to fuck yourself so badly!" The fox taunts him but Menma is so used to it, besides it wasn't like the fox wasn't right, he wanted to fuck Naruto so badly his body ached and no girl could satisfy him anymore. Menma also wasn't stupid, he had seen the perverted leer the fox would throw at him when he was masturbating to Naruto, the stupid fox loved to spy on Naruto just as much as Menma did. At least, they were on the same page about something.

"It's a time-space distortion seal, and it's exactly what it sounds like, you filth." The fox curls up and closes his eyes, Menma nods and doesn't pressure, the stupid fox was going to help him whether he liked it or not. The image of Naruto doesn't vanish, and Menma can't help it, he starts to rub himself through his pants and sees from the corner of his eye as the fox stares at him intently.

"I can vaguely feel Naruto, you trash. He always senses something is off when you start to fuck your hand, I can feel the slightest sense of arousal on him."

Menma pulls himself out of from his pants and watches with rapt attention if it's true, and it is. Naruto's cheeks pink just very slightly that it's not noticeable and his eyes darken just a bit, Menma can see the confusion on Naruto's face but just knowing that Naruto can feel a bit of Menma is more than enough for him to rub himself furiously. He watches Naruto squirm just a bit and when he curls his hand the very tip of his cock, and he gives a raspy moan, Naruto closes his eyes and starts to pant. The sight is so perfectly erotic Menma spills himself a second later, Naruto looking so mortified at himself that he flees the training ground and heads for home.

"I will help you, trash. I will help you find that precious gem but I want something in return." The fox is standing up; Menma has to crane his head a bit to stare at red eyes. "Leave me this body."

Menma laughs for so long his sides start to hurt, he got the stupid fox. "It's a deal."

The process to activating the seal is relatively easy, it only needs an incredible amount of chakra to make everything work, something which Menma isn't lacking. But he's not about to let the fox just have one over him, oh Menma loves to make the demon fox's life a living hell and he would pull one over the fox with this last trick. During the last days of preparation he sees the way his parents have started to look at him suspiciously, Menma had stopped taking missions for more than his allotted vacation time and while Menma held no particular love for the village he also wasn't one to just skip or forget his duties. Still, he couldn't afford to waste chakra on stupid missions, his precious Naruto was waiting for him and Menma would rather let someone die than waste even one drop of chakra.

Menma has learned to block the fox from seeing what he sees, what he feels and what he thinks. He needed this skill to complete the last trick he would be playing on the fox, the demon had no idea what it had coming to it. On the last day before they activate the seal, Menma blocks everything from the fox and draws a small seal on the back of his neck, covered by the fur of his cloak.

Menma is surprised to see his parents in his room that night, they both look worried and Menma puts a smile on his face though it barely even reaches his eyes. They were supposed to be asleep not worried about him, the idiotic fools.

"Menma-kun, how are you?" His mother asks from his bed, she looks on the verge of tears and truly the sight is beautiful but all Menma can feel is irritation. He has to get them out of his room and start to amass chakra otherwise wide, beautiful, _shiny_ blue eyes would never be his.

"I'm fine mother, tired so I would like to sleep. Would you mind?" Menma is careful, he takes off his cloak and lays it on his chair, the expression on his face is apologetic but he is burning with hatred inside. He would not lose shiny blue eyes!

His mother looks so devastated but both his mother and father seem to agree and slowly leave his room, they're suspicious but the moment they're out Menma throws a blocking seal on the entirety of his room and pulls his mask and cloak on and meditates. The seal on the back of his neck itches, it will activate a second after the time-space distortion seal is complete. Menma needs to be gone by then, the seal is a last trick on the fox; a goodbye to a good friend.

Chakra that he has not used for the better part of almost a month immediately makes his skin ripple with power, the whole block must feel it. The seal in his mind starts to glow, the fox is more than ready and in a second red, poisonous, burning chakra is cursing through his body and feeding the seal. The trick to the seal is that it has to create another body in the other reality Menma is hoping to appear at, the body will take the shape of the current one Menma has and hopefully the same clothes as well. Landing in the right terrain is a completely different story; Menma will have to wing that.

The door to his room is destroyed with a Rasengan but the blocking seal is holding up strongly, his parents are distraught and scared. His mother is banging her arms against the barrier, if she were to come in to the room the room her skin would boil and fall away at the sheer amount of demonic chakra. Menma's own cloak and mask have started to burn and melt, his skin is burning and healing at an incredible rate, but Menma has no thought for that. The seal is almost full and soon it will activate, the fox triggers it's own seal and Menma is now inside the cage and the fox is outside, the cage isn't even closed anymore, the bars have been melted and destroyed. Menma now can only watch what the fox does outside but he cares not, with incredible strength he fixes one single line in the seal and he feels the incredible rush of demonic chakra become embedded on his very soul. The seal is at full capacity and ready to activate, Menma chances a look at the outside and his mother and father are staring at him in horror; the fox is cursing him.

"You vile mongrel! You tricked me, you disgusting rat!" The fox can't do much now, Menma settles his hands into the tiger seal and activates it. He can only vaguely hear the blocking seal collapse and then the seal on the back of his head activates; the scream of absolute horror of his mother is the last thing he hears.

There is so much pain cursing through his body Menma isn't sure what hurts most, even slightly moving his fingers hurt and he stops. His body must be suffering from chakra depletion; the seal had almost sucked him dry even with the fox's chakra. The sun is warm on his skin and he can no longer feel the presence of the fox inside his mind, his slight change in the seal must have worked.

The fox was left behind but Menma had taken all of its chakra with him.

Menma glances down at his body and is relieved that it is his sixteen-year-old body; he closes his eyes and passes out.


End file.
